Crab Monster (OC)
Crab Monster is an OC by Vrokorta. He's a villainous beast born with great power that he only uses to further enhance himself. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Crab Monster vs Brainstorm *Zuwaja vs Crab Monster Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: "The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. Read at your own risk. |-|Spoiler= Battle Record *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Ebidramon (Digimon) *Ebirah (Godzilla) *Kha'Zix (League of legends) *Kingler (Pokemon) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Octogeddon (...) *Orga (Godzilla) *SpongeBob SquarePants (...) History Crab Monster was once a microorganism in the Randomension born with amazing power. He could absorb the DNA of any organism he ate, growing stronger with every enemy consumed. It took him no more than a day to develop into a small organism that could fend for himself. He continued to roam the land, eating & absorbing any organism he could until he'd grown 6 feet tall & become nearly unstoppable. Having grown smarter & more seasoned, he decided to seek out a worthy ally, & found Venice Flytrap, a massive plant monster with amazing power. The two formed an alliance & started moving on to bigger things as they destroyed & took over entire cities. One day, when destroying a city, Crab Monster met up with Thugly (a fanon version of the DKCR boss), & the two had an impressive bout that was interrupted when a pair of heroes used a satellite weapon to shoot a pseudo black hole at the two. The entire city was destroyed, but the two beasts just barely survived. In fact, the black hole's had a side effect that gave Crab Monster & Thugly the power to create inter-dimensional portals that they used to escape the dimension. Crab Monster never had a fair fight before like he did with Thugly, & he wanted to finish it. So he used his now impressive intelligence to make a suit of mechanical armor to defeat Thugly once & for all. However, Thugly had grown stronger too, & their fight ended in Thugly's victory. Crab Monster decided to move past his loss & continue to build his power as he'd done before. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6ft * Weight: 2 tonnes * Age: Unknown * Gender: Male Anatomy * The seam in his shell across his head houses a large mouth lined with sharp teeth & containing four large anteater tongues tipped with snake-like mouths. He also has hidden eyes inside his mouth to see foes when his mouth is open. ** His mouth is capable of constricting to crush anything inside with his teeth. He can also spin his teeth to shred anything inside. * Has six hidden claws, four on his head, & two on his sides (you can't see these two in his picture cause they're covered up). These claws can extend 5.5 meters forward to grab or stab enemies. * His shell has microscopic pores on it to absorb anything on his shell. This is why you never see his shell blood-stained. Powers & Abilities * Absorbs DNA from any organism he eats, giving him their strengths & abilities. * Telekinesis (from eating Goombas) * Powerful roar attack (from eating Rabbids) * Fire & Ice Manipulation (avoids using fire cause he can't absorb burned DNA) * Poison manipulation & resistance * Can regenerate lost limbs in just a few seconds. * Energy Manipulation: Can shoot lasers & energy balls from his primary claws, as well as charge his claws with energy. * Portal Creation: Slashes the air in front of him with an energized claw to create a portal to another dimension. Fatality * When finishing foes, he grabs them with the four hidden claws on his head & starts pulling them towards his mouth. As they grow closer, he grabs them with the claws on his midsection, followed by his four tongues, & finishing with his two primary claws. Once he gets the opponent in his mouth, he either crushes them by constricting his throat, or shreds them with his spinning teeth. Exo Armor * A mechanical suit that enhances all his stats & abilities. * Grants him flight. Other Things * Extremely hard shell incorporating DNA from shelled animals. * High intelligence from eating various geniuses. * Absorbs bacteria & other body invaders, making him practically immune to sickness. * Isn't afraid to tear apart his foes before eating them. * Can breathe underwater. * Fights violently & viciously with his claws. * Can dig, swim, & climb surfaces. Feats * Ant DNA lets him lift 10x his weight. * Easily pulled two buildings together by accident. * Stronger than an egg creature that could crush buildings. * Survived a pseudo black hole that destroyed a city. * Survived random meteor impacts. * Virtually bulletproof thanks to his hard shell. * Fought Thugly, Inspector Gadget, & Dr. Claw. * Ate millions of microorganisms within a day after being born. * Took over entire cities with Venice Flytrap. Faults * His absorption is most potent the first time eating something. Repeats of the same or similar creatures or characters will result in a minimal strength increase. * Once picked a fight with the Dragonborn, resulting in him getting his arm cut off & being Fus Ro Dah'd into a mountain that proceeded to collapse on him. * Can't copy DNA if it's in bad condition (burned, vaporized, decayed, etc.). As a result, he tries to keep from ruining opponents' bodies. This of course doesn't apply to enemies he doesn't plan to eat, & will be negated if you turn off killing restraints. Mary Sue Score Inspirations For Design Zuwaja.png|Zuwaja's body (from Spectrobes Origins) Pincer1.jpg|Pincer's color scheme (from Strife) Pincer2.png|Another Pincer reference Crab War.jpg|This thing's face (from Crab War you couldn't tell) Crab.jpg|A regular crab for misc. details Trivia *He probably smells like blood. *Technically not a crab, he just looks like one. Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Vrokorta Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Portal Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Copy users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor